An Act for Real
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: Why should they pretend if their feelings are for real? Sorry I suck at summaries and grammars. Please R&R Royai Oneshot... This is my 2nd fic...


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

"HELPPPPPP!"

Roy stormed into his office, exhausted. Everyone was shocked and puzzled of the colonel's actions. Surely, something wrong was happening to him. He ran to his desk and hid under it. Havoc was the one who approached the colonel under his desk.

"What's wrong, sir?" Havoc asked his superior as he bent to look at him. Roy's hands were at both sides of his head, as if he'll loose his sanity anytime. Shivering because of fear, he murmured, "P-Please... Please... If a lady named Hanna asked for me, just tell her I'm gone, dead, or anything!" Roy's eyes were getting filled by some tears. "Just tell her I'm nowhere to be found!" "Hanna? What a beautiful name. I wonder why you are so afraid of her." Havoc said with confusion. Hearing the name, Riza caught the attention of everybody. "Oh, yes. She called last week. She's asking the colonel to have a date with her." She said. Breda joined in the conversation. "So what's scary about that? You're lucky the girls are always craving for you." Roy stood up and shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I knew her. She's always chasing me. I thought she'll leave me when I denied her. But she said, as long as I don't have a permanent girlfriend, she'll follow me everywhere." He sat on his chair and continued. "I told her that I already have a girlfriend, and she said she wants to meet her. But the fact is, I really don't have one." Falman interrupted. "Then that would be a problem. Why don't you just ask the girls you dated before?" "I won't! Those girls were just the same as Hanna. They're not worth my time!" Roy protested while crossing his arms. "So, the problem is you need a lady that would pretend that she's your girlfriend without taking it seriously, right?" Fuery said.

There was silence. Eventually, everyone's attention turned to Riza. "And why is everyone staring at me?" The answer was obvious. "Now we have the solution to the colonel's problem!" Breda cheered. "Hey! No, not me! Find someone else. I won't cooperate with you, guys. Besides, why don't you just tell her frankly that you don't like her? And if she does something wrong, tell her she'll be arrested." Riza was already a bit irritated. "I can't. She's not afraid of the law. She's not even afraid of me, maybe because she's one of the best sharpshooters that I know." Roy weakly said. _'Sharpshooter?' _Riza thought. '_That's not true. I am the best among the sharpshooters in this country. No one could get better than me!'_ Riza rose from her seat. "Colonel, I changed my mind."

The next day, Riza and Roy decided to meet up with Hanna. Roy picked Riza from her house and walked with her to the restaurant. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants while she was wearing a peach blouse, a light blue miniskirt that shows her perfect figure, and high heels for her feet. She also let her hair down. "Wow Riza! You look so beautiful today, especially with that miniskirt." Roy smirked and praised Riza for wearing a miniskirt. "Yeah, yeah all the girls in miniskirts looks beautiful to you." Riza uttered while blushing. Suddenly, Roy locked his hand to hers. She was about to say something when he immediately spoke. "As a part of our plan, I have to hold your hand to make her believe that we're really lovers." At this moment, Roy was already blushing, too. And the fact was, even though they're just pretending to be lovers for the colonel's safety, they're both enjoying the moment.

There _she_ sat on a table, a chubby lady with wavy black hair that just reached her shoulder. "There she is." Roy whispered as the couple entered the restaurant. "Well, you really drive everyone crazy." Riza chuckled. Hanna looked at Riza from head to toe, as if criticizing her for her looks, as she sat on the chair Roy pulled for her. Roy then sat beside Riza.

"Hi, Hanna! Uhmm, this is Riza Hawkeye. Riza, she's Hanna, a friend of mine." Roy introduced the girls to each other. "Yes I know her. She's none other than your subordinate. But what is she doing here?" Asked Hanna, a bit bewildered. "You want me to introduce my fiancée, right? Well, this is her! Ms. Riza Hawkeye! Or should we start calling her Mrs. Riza Mustang?" Roy proudly introduced her again as both of their faces turned red. Actually, he's not lying. He really wanted the name 'Riza' to be associated with his last name. "But... but I thought... she's just your subordinate! She can't be your girlfriend!" Hanna cried. She stood and slammed her hand on the table. This time, Riza thought it was her right time to speak. "Yes that's what everyone thought. In fact, we want everyone to think we're only friends so that we can hide our relationship and nothing could bother us in our work. Now that you already know the truth, leave us alone." Riza calmly stated as she glared at Hanna. She glared at Riza, too, as she pulled her gun from her bag and pointed it to her. "You bitch! He can't be yours! You're a low class woman! You don't deserve him! Bi-" Hanna was cut off when a hand slapped her face hardly. "Shut up! You're talking as if you're so perfect! Look at yourself. You're supposed to be the one to be entitled a bitch!" He cried. Everyone in the restaurant was shocked, especially Hanna. Roy took the gun from her grip and threw it above her head. Fortunately (or should I say UNFORTUNATELY) she wasn't hit. Her face became pale and his actions made her dumbfounded. "Don't you dare talk to her like that again or I'll turn you into ashes! I love Riza and I won't let anyone hurt her! Girls like you made my love life terrible!" He shouted as he grabbed Riza's wrist and pulled her outside the restaurant. He walked swiftly as he dragged her to the park. They both stopped and sat on a bench under a tree.

As he released her hand, he placed his face on both palms, as if he was trying to wipe away his embarrassment. Riza looked at her, smiling. "That was an award-winning act, Roy!" She chuckled. "What?" he immediately removed his hands from his face and showed a surprised look at her. "Did you think I was just tricking her?" He asked. "We're just pretending at that time... aren't we?" She conveyed while a bit puzzled on what's happening between them.

Suddenly, he embraced her tightly. "That wasn't an act. That was real." He whispered to her ear. "I love you... and I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even that bastard. Girls like her made my love life terrible. I always have you by my side, but because of them chasing and craving for me, I can't have you as my girl, or as my wife." They stayed silent for a while before she pulled away from his embrace. She smiled a rare smile that she can only give to one guy. "Riza, do you love me, too? Do you feel the same?" His voice trembled when he asked. She lightly pressed her lips to his. "Yes. I love you, too. And that's for real." She smiled as he wrapped her in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok another oneshot fic done. I really can't get enough of this pair! Yay! I don't know if I have some grammatical errors there. I don't even know if the title is grammatically correct. Sorry for that. Please inform me if there are some mistakes in my fic. I hoped you enjoyed... Please... please... Please Review.


End file.
